


Coraline and Gabi poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Coraline (2009), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I write about Coraline Jones from Coraline and Gabi Ramirez from Mariposa Harbor
Kudos: 1





	Coraline and Gabi poem

Coraline Jones and Gabi Ramirez are different girls from another worlds

Coraline wears a dragonfly hair clip while Gabi wears butterfly scrunchies.

Coraline has blue hair while Gabi has black hair

Coraline and Gabi both wearing yellow raincoats.

Their raincoats represents horror and magical realism too

Coraline wears a Japanese academy hat while Gabi wears a orange headband

Coraline has a talking black cat while Gabi has a talking xolo

Coraline moved from Michigan to Oregon but Gabi is sent from Chicago to Mariposa Harbor for the summer.

Well it might be a bummer

Coraline and Gabi finally earned their happy endings after being through sad times

The End


End file.
